Horror Prep
by UberBliss
Summary: "Tell Sherlock he can have his life back."
1. Finland!

**it has begun, are you guys nervous? Cause I'm nervous! here we go.**

**enjoy!**

Almost there, I saw the sunlight streaming in. So close, I climbed up the muddy incline, towards the opening of the tunnel. I made i- a shadow blocked out the sun. Grubby fingers stooped down to grip my collar. The last thing I saw before the world went black, was a sinister smirk, and a swinging fist.

*3 yrs earlier*

"Pineal, pheromone, and thyroid," I finished, a smug look directed towards my teacher. She frowned, looking behind her, and at the board. She came forward, grabbing my arm and turning it over.

"Do you have the answers written somewhere Mr. Jackson?" I placed my hand over my heart.

"I would never cheat." I tried to act appalled, but soon the smirk came back on my face, and I winked at her, while heading back to my seat.

I looked over at my best friend, Luke, and we fist bumped as his strategic foot tapping stopped. "We'll round of applause for Perseus actually studying." I glared at the sound of my full name. "Okay, next is," she smiled, "Ms. Chase." Even though this girl was the most annoying know-it-all in the world, I can't deny she is probably the sexiest thing I've seen in my life.

Long, slender legs, that led into her perfectly rounded butt, slim waist, and excellently sized breasts. Even though her body was a definite plus to her, it was her face that drew me in. Full yet thin lips, button nose, light freckles in all the right places, and deep grey eyes. Her eyes were probably the most attractive thing about her. They were storm cloud grey, with chips of gold and dark green in them. I could stare into them all day. To top it all off though she had honey-golden hair, with amazing princess curls that any guy would love to tug on.

I know what you're probably thinking, aw Percy Jackson has a crush. No! Even though everything was perfect about her appearance, her Smart mouth was the biggest turn off ever.

"Thanks for the wonderful project Percy, oh and Luke, the tapping the answers thing. Amazing." The wide-eyed teacher turned and glared at us. She snapped twice, mouthing 'Principals office, now!" Luke groaned, while I just narrowed my eyes at Annabeth Chase.

"God I hate her." Luke mumbled when we walked out of the class. "But the good thing is they have no proof I was doing anything."

"Annabeth-teachers pet-Chase said it. They don't need proof." He shook his head knowing I was right. "Principal Uglyano, I mean Ugliano, so nice to see you again." I said when we made it into the office.

"Per-" he started to growl, then just waved his hand. "Even you couldn't ruin my mood. I have something to tell you and Mr. Castellan here. You and a few other students has been picked to go to the worlds number one boarding school In Finland!"

I choked on my spit. Finland!? "My mom would never let m-"

he held his hand up, "Already talked to your parents they are all excited and gave permission." My mom did..? Am I dreaming? "The school is also awarding our school an 100 thousand dollar check, just for you guys going."

"How long does this last?" Luke asked.

"Until you graduate." My heart actually stopped. I'm only 16 in tenth grade, my mom would never agree to this. She couldn't last two yrs away from me. "Incase you don't believe me, here's the slip she signed." he picked up a paper, under it I saw a similar slip with the name Athena written on it, but I didn't get to see the last name. I looked at the paper he handed me, yep that was my moms signature. Luke was looking at his Dad's.

"You guys leave next week, so I'm gonna let you skip school until you go. So you can get ready." he smiled, "I'm so proud of you guys for qualifying for something like this." He pretended to wipe a tear. "Now get out you little rascals."

I started to leave, "Wait, who else is going besides me and Luke?"

He looked down at the slips, "Nico Di' Angelo, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase." Figures she would qualify.

Luke and I were silent as we left. "I'm going home, cya man." Luke walked out the doors, I started to leave too. I can't believe my mom would sign this off. We were about to have a long conversation when I got back.

"Can Annabeth Chase, Nico Di' Angelo, and Thalia Grace please report to my office."

I still can't believe this is happening.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." I swung open the door, panting. I ran the ten minute walk home. She walked out smiling.

"Oh Percy, did Mr. Ugliano tell you what happened?" she tried to hug me, but I dodged.

"Yes. Yes he did tell me. He told me how you betrayed my trust!" I yelled.

she rolled her eyes at my dramatics. "Okay, percy."

I followed her into the kitchen, "Don't okay me, mother. it's two yrs.. Two!"

she had her back to me, but I still saw her arm lift up and wipe her face. I quickly zipped around to see her crying. She pulled me in a hug. "I know Percy, but this is an opportunity to better you. A opportunity I never had. So we're both gonna suck it up, okay?"

I would do anything for my mom, even go to a boarding school in a different country, without a single argument from my lips. So I said, "okay."

She released me, smiled, and walked into her room. I grabbed one of the blue cookies off the counter, and stuffed it into my mouth. Comfort food always helped. Ring ring, I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. "Sup G-man."

"Is it true?" Grover Underwood suddenly asked. "Are you really leaving to Finland for two yrs?!"

"how'd you hear about that?" Dang this news traveled fast.

He sucked in a sharp breath, "Annabeth was having a yelling fit in the principals office. Everyone heard her."

I was confused, "still doesn't explain how you would know about me."

"This is what she said exactly, 'if this school is so prestigious how the crap did Percy-can't even say his alphabet-Jackson get accepted?!'"

I groaned, "She'll never let me live that down."

Grover burst out laughing, "Dude, you couldn't say your alphabet. No ones letting you live it down."

I thought about Annabeth goody two shoes, yelling at Ugliano. "Wish I could've been there for that yelling match."

"Yeah, sucks that you missed it. She used her angry voice." Oh god, another plus about Annabeth, was that when she got angry, her voice got Friking sexy. I don't even know how to explain it, but every guy, girlfriend or no girlfriend loved to hear Annabeth's angry voice. "I can't believe you're leaving.." Grover trailed off.

He's been my best friend since we were born. We seriously had hospital beds right next to each other. Although he stayed longer since he had a bone deficiency in his legs. He now walks with crutches, another thing that made us closer, since I always protected him from bullies. "I know.. I can't stay though, my mom didn't exactly put it up for arguments."

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week." I hesitantly said.

"Dang why so soon?!"

"No idea, but I have a whole week left, and I'm not gonna waste it."

* * *

Want to go to the ice cream shop by the mall?" I asked Grover, 1 hr before I left. I decided to spend my last few hrs with him, since all my other time was spent with my mom.

I already knew Grover was looking confused, "but isn't that Annabeth's hangout?"

"Yeah, that's exactly why I'm going."

I heard him mumble something. "Fine, I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Percy, what are you gonna do?" Grover face palmed. We were currently hiding behind a tree right across from Annabeth and her friends.

"Luke dared me a few days ago, that I would be to chicken to do something. Just get the camera ready, and watch in amazement."

I walked up to her table, and her friends looked at me oddly. I tapped Annabeth's shoulder, and when she turned to me I gestured for her to stand up. I don't know why she listened, but she did. I placed both hands on her waist, leaned forward, and kissed her.

Surprise. That's what I was feeling. I was surprised at two thing. One, Annabeth's lips had some kind've magnetic pull, because they just felt to amazing to stop kissing, and two, she was kissing me back.

Yes, I am just as shocked as you are, Annabeth Chase was kissing me back.. And I was liking it. I needed to get out if this situation as quick as possible.

I pulled back, and we just stood there locking eyes. "Um I.. Um, what?" She stuttered. I pulled together the rest of my Brain power, winked at her, and left. I went all the way around, and met Grover back behind the tree's. "You seemed to enjoy that." He chuckled.

I glared at him. "Did you get the proof?"

"Yep," held up the camera. Which had a picture of me lip-locking Annabeth on the screen.

"Okay, send it to Luke then delete it. I don't ever want to be reminded of this horrible thing." I laughed lightly. The truth was, I was never gonna forget this. That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. "Crap it's 11:30 I have to be at airport by 12:00."

I looked at my best friend. "I'll miss you man." I engulfed him in a hug.

"I'll miss you too Perce. don't forget to keep in touch."

"I won't," I gave him one last hug, and headed to the airport, which was very close to this ice cream shop. this was it, my mom was waiting for me at the airport. After I get on that plane, I'm not coming back till two yrs.

and I just knew, time was gonna go slow for both of them.

**first chapter complete! Tell me how you feel! No really, tell me, it will help me write faster.**

**favorite/follow/review**


	2. Gremie

**I'm back, no time for long A.N so let's get started! Oh and thank you for the reviews, fav + follow.**

**enjoy!**

Percy Jackson is kissing me...? PERCY JACKSON IS KISSING ME! Oh my god, what should I do? Oh I know, how about I kiss the guy, I've had a crush on since fourth grade, back!

When I moved my lips against his, I literally felt the fireworks. It felt like a thousand volts of electricity went through my whole body. As quick as the kiss started, it ended, and we just stood there for a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. "Um I.. Um, what?" No one has ever left me speechless before.

Suddenly he winked, and just walked off. "Uh.. did that just happen?" I asked no one in particular.

Thalia tried to cover up her laughs with a cough. "Even though we know this is just like your dreams, it isn't one. That really just happened." Ho-Ly Cr-Ap. I didn't know what to feel, elated, confused, or angry that he just walked off. "I kinda know why he kissed you though.. And you won't like this part." I just went from happy to confused. "Luke," Thalia's boyfriend, "Dared him to kiss you." Yep, it should've been anger. Definitely anger.

Thalia shrunk back from my intense glare. "And you didn't think TO TELL ME!"

"I knew that if you knew, you would've acted like you knew, and then pushed him off when he tried to kiss you, and I wanted him to kiss you so maybe he can realize that both of you are unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other. So I'm sorry for not telling you, but I was just trying to help." Thalia said all in one breath.

I just waved my hand, showing that I wasn't really angry, and sat down with my head in my hands. Beep Beep, I looked down at my phone. The words: I Hate My Life, flashed across the screen. Which was code for 'Time Togo'. I locked eyes with Thalia, we both nodded and turned to the rest of our friends.

Piper, Clarisse, Juniper, and Katie all looked at us back, with teary eyes. "W-we're gonna miss you guys.." Surprisingly it was Clarisse who said that. "If you don't come back in two yrs exactly, I'm coming up there, and dragging your sorry butts back with me." Now that sounded more like Clarisse.

"Yeah, you better send me an email a day." Juniper said through tears.

"Ill send you guys like flowers in the mail or something." I laughed, knowing who that was from without even looking.

Now it was Piper's turn. Out of all the people here, it was Thalia, Piper, and I who were the closest. She looked down, "What am I gonna do without you guys..?" Thalia and I rushed forward as she broke down in tears.

"Shh we'll email you everyday, and we'll tell you all the crazy stuff that's going on. It will be like we never left, and then the two yrs will fly by like nothing. We'll be back home before you know it." I soothed her.

My phone started buzzing, which was probably my (step) mother wondering where I was. We released her, and hugged everyone else. "We love you, and will miss you guys." Both Thalia and I rushed out, before we got sucked back in. "I can't do it." I cried to Thalia, "I can't leave home."

she looked up at the sky. "We have to, Annie.. We have to."

* * *

"Soo.." He started awkwardly. "You liking the weather?"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Really Percy, we have to sit by each other for 4 more of this 8 hr flight, and the first thing you talk about is the weather?"

he raised his hands, "Well we don't exactly talk often, so I have no idea what to say to you."

I rolled my eyes. "How about we talk about the fact that you randomly kissed me today." His eyes widened. "Why did you randomly kiss me today?"

"I-I.. Well you kissed me back!"

I felt the blush involuntary rise to to cheeks. "Answer the question."

He looked out the window, "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, even though I knew it was a dare. The light blush on his face gave me a tiny bit of hope. I put my face in my hands to cover my growing grin. I was about to point out the blush on his face, to get attention off of me, but then I remember something Thalia said to me.

_"I just don't understand. We all know you love Percy, but yet when you're around him you're so mean. Why?"_ I don't know why I'm mean to him. Not to try to put it on my parent's but.. I was probably taught by example on this.

So instead of saying something smart, I decided to try something different. "Well.. Maybe I just wanted to kiss you back."

he was still looking out the window, but in the reflection I saw his eyebrows shoot up, and one corner of his mouth rise. "Is the great Annabeth Chase saying she actually wanted to kiss me?" He finally turned his face around, meeting me eyes. I could tell he was joking from the smile on his face.

His smile was so cute.

"Maybe.. Or maybe not." I smirked at him.

"You know," he leaned a fraction of an inch closer. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were flirting with me."

okay this is my chance, keep calm. I leaned the same distance closer, "What if I am?"

"What if you are what?" A voice spoke behind us, making us jump unnecessarily far apart. Luke leaned up, from his bent over position, and Percy and him seemed to have a silent eye conversation.

finally Percy spoke up, "It was nothing man, just Chase being Chase." What the heck did that mean? Luke seemed to accept the answer, and went back to his seat. Was it nothing to Percy..? The first time I work up the courage to flirt with him, and he calls it nothing..

I felt his gaze on me, but I just plopped in some headphones, turned my head the other direction, away from him, and closed my eyes.

If it was nothing to him, it was nothing to me too.

* * *

One word to describe Finland.. Beautiful! I looked around after we stepped out of the town car, the school sent us. The school was in the middle of nowhere. No seriously, we were in the middle of a beautiful forest, with a huge lake below us (the school was sitting near the edge of a cliff). It was all truly breathtaking, but the school was the most amazing thing here. It was like a castle. **(The stories cover photo)**

One thing bothered me though..

Why would the worlds number one boarding school.. be in the middle of nowhere, hrs from civilization?

"Is anyone else thinking the Harry Potter doom and gloom castle is creepy." Thalia shivered slightly, which made Luke come and put his arm around her.

"I actually like it." The quiet, emo boy, Nico was his name I think, said.

"Of course you would freak." Luke chuckled, while Percy just frowned and walked over near Nico.

"I kinda like it too, it has that horror movie effect. Now all I need is a hot chick to run Into my arms out of fear." He sent a wink my way, behind Luke's back.

"Maybe you'll get yourself a foreign babe." Luke replied nonchalantly.

Percy took another side glance at me (suspicious right?), "Well I don't know about foreign, but she is a babe.." He trailed off.

Even Thalia sent a weird look my way, from all his way-to-obvious remarks. her eyes sent me a 'You're telling me everything later' look.

"Ah, you mussst be the Goode high transssfersss." A voice suddenly spoke up behind us (Why does this keep happening to me?), holding all of the S's, making us all jump. His voice sounded like a barrel full of snakes. It was smooth, yet ominous. Nothing prepared me for his appearance though.

He was 6"1, hunchback and very skinny, like seriously he could make a twig jealous. His hair was Snow White and almost nonexistent, kinda like Gollum off of The Hobbit. his eyes were as dark as midnight, with horrible bags under them. He had no eyebrows, very thin lips, and sharp, small teeth. All in all, I felt like jumping off of the cliff was a safer option. "If you follow me, I'll ssshow you into the main hall, then your dormsss." He started to hobble away, kinda like a gremlin.

We all picked up our bags, and hesitantly walked after him. "That cliff sure looks a lot more appeasing." Percy whispered to me. I covered my laugh with a cough.

"Wait here while I pick up your info packetsss." Gremie, what I'm gonna start calling him, walked through a wood door, inside the main hall. Which, just like I knew it would be, was breathtaking.

Everything was either marble or furnished wood. There were beautiful statues, that had to be worth millions. Crystal chandeliers hung from the roof, paintings lined half of the walls, and there was a double set of twisty, marble stairs that led to the next level. "Forget what I said about doom and gloom." Thalia muttered.

"You know, I'm starting to like Finland." Percy smiled, causing the rest of us to smile too.

"Here are your packetsss." Gremie appeared out of nowhere. "Unfortunately I don't have time to ssshow you your dormsss, but if you follow the directionsss you ssshould find them easssily. My name is Ophisss, and if you have any other questionsss you can ask me." With that he kinda just melted into the shadows and disappeared.

"Is anyone else thoroughly creeped out?" I looked around.

they all shook there head yes. Luke narrowed his eyes.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Done! Sorry it took so long but I'm also writing my other story at the same time. Anyways, tell me how you feel and all that stuff!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	3. Daddy don't go!

**Da da da, oh no, looks like our main crew is feeling wary of the school in Finland.. What will they do? Find out in the next chapter of.. HORROR PREP!**

**Mwauhahahaha enjoy!**

This school was undoubtedly the weirdest place I've seen in my life.. And that was saying something. The teachers were weird. The students were weird. The curriculum was weird. The only normal things were, the sports, their delicious cafeteria food, my roommate, and the amazing dorms.

speaking of my roommate, "Yo Frank, are you almost done in the shower?" I called out. He walked out with a towel around his waist.

"All yours." Now I don't normally look at dudes half naked bodies, but Frank was built. The dude was a brick wall, he was about 6"5 with rippling muscles everywhere. Even though he could give Dwayne Johnson a run for his money, he was totally detest to violence. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

I grabbed my stuff, and called out a hasty "thanks man." Before slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"So." Coach McGuffer called out. "As you guys probably know, we're going against the north side today." he walked up and down our line. "And as you probably know, these guys are the toughest football players in the school." he stopped in front of Frank, "Now I'm not saying we don't have our own brickhouse players here. I'm just saying, there whole team is made up of brickhouse players." He put his head down and kept walking. "All I got to say boys is, do your best, and go out there and try to whoop some North side butt." We all cheered and ran out of the locker room.

Let me explain, this school has sports. Football, swimming, soccer, baseball, even competitive gymnastics. The catch is the school plays against itself. there are about 900 people in this school, and it's split into three parts. North side, east side, and west side. What side you're in is determined by where your dorm is located, and if you pick a sport, you're in that sports side, and every other Friday you play against one of the teams. It's pretty repetitive, but it keeps people active.

Today we're playing against north side, the best side in the school. We are in west side, the worst side in the school. Do you see the fairness there? I don't. We came out just as the north side did. They were all huge, probably only a little bit smaller than Frank. Well all of them except for there quarterback.

"Good luck, Perce." Luke, there quarterback, called to me when I passed by him. I wanted so bad to be the running back for north side instead of west. Don't mean to sound like a horrible person, but I want to be on a winning team!

The captains, Luke and (surprisingly our team quarterback) Nico, went up for the coin toss. They won, picking to kick first. Jason, a wide receiver on our team, caught the ball, running it to the middle of the field before he got tackled. "blue 43 blue 43 hut!" Nico called out. he tossed the ball to me, and I zoomed up and around the corner.

"He's at the forty!" I spinned around one of the linebackers that were hurtling towards me. "He's at the thirty!" I swerved between multiple players. "He's at the twenty!" I jumped over a fallen player. "He's at the ten!" It was a clean shot between me and the goal. "Aaand it's-" crack! My feet left the ground, as I was hit by what felt like bricks. That cracking sound was my arm trying to go two places at once, and also I'm pretty sure a few of my ribs just cracked. I flew through the air for a few more seconds before I crashed to the ground. Hard. Right on my broken arm.

there were a few seconds of complete silence, then what felt like a million faces were swarming in and out of my vision. I swear I just saw my "Dad?" Suddenly someone jostled my broken bones, and I blacked out.

* * *

_"Percy, even if I'm gone I want you to remember who you are. Never forget it, cause one day your life will depend on it." The black haired, green eyed man patted my head, "I love you, percy." My nine yr old eyes searched his, pleading with him._

_He started to walk away, towards the door where I knew he would never walk back in. "Daddy please don't go!" My tear thickened voice cried out._

_He turned around and flicked something at me, which I caught in my hands. "I have to Percy, I have to." _

_A few tears ran down my cheeks, as I looked down at the pendant in my hand. I clutched the trident in my fist, as if my life depended on it. and maybe. Just maybe it did. _

Gasp! I woke up panting, as my hand, for some reason my other one wouldn't move, frantically searched for my necklace. My breath evened out as I found the pendant. "Don't move so much, you'll unset your bones." A voice spoke up besides me.

I turned my head towards Luke, "What happened?"

He leaned his head back on the chair, looking at the roof. "Some gorilla on my team tackled you way harder than necessary. Broke a few ribs and your right arm."

"Crap," was the only word I could say.

"Yeah crap," he agreed. "Guess you'll be out of sports for a little while, but hey at least you'll be able to support Thalia In her archery club for a little while." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention there were different clubs to. Including bow and arrow.

"how long did the doc say it will be until my bones heal?" he thought for a second.

"Four-Six weeks." Dang!

Luke picked up his phone and dialed someones number. "Yeah he's awake" he mumbled a bit into the phone. "okay."

"Thalia and Annabeth are coming." For some reason, which even I don't know, I perked up at Annabeth's name. Apparently Luke saw it two, cause he gave me a weird look.

There was a timid knock on the door, then Annabeth's golden head popped in. Her eyes locked on mine for a second, and then Thalia barged in, and her grey eyes suddenly wouldn't meet mine. "How you feeling, kelp head?" i glared at my cousin.

"I said don't call me that Thalia!" She chuckled, and dismissively waved her hand. "I'm feeling how a dude who just broke three of his bones would feel."

"Well we all hope you start to feel better, even Annabeth over here does." We all turned our heads to Annabeth who was messing with a board in the corner. It was a pretty awkward silence as she still didn't say anything. "Ahem, Annie."

She broke out of her own little world and looked at us. "Wait what did you say?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Well just know she wants you to get better too." I would've much rather heard it from Annabeth.

"Well," Thalia took Luke's hand. "Me and Luke are gonna spend some time together before curfew, try not to kill each other." She called back to Annabeth and I, as she dragged Luke out the door.

After they left Annabeth and I just sat there, well her standing and skidding her foot against the ground, and me laying and discreetly sneaking a few glances at her. Not for the reason most would think. It's just she's.. interesting. "Well I should probably go," she still looked at the ground as she spoke.

"No." I spoke semi loudly. "I mean, please don't leave me alone in here." Her eyes finally lifted up and met mine, probably to see if I was just messing around with her.

I guess she believed me, cause soon she softly spoke out "okay."

I smiled, "So how you liking school so far?" Her grey eyes took on a thoughtful look.

"Well, I think it's pretty weird actually." Yes someone who thinks like me! Wait did I just say that.. About Annabeth. The one person who's never thought like me.. Weird, this school must be affecting my head.

"Me too!" she finally let a beautiful smile take over her cautious expression.

"Well look at that, You and I are actually on the same page for once." She laughed softly, and to be truthful. I was awestruck. Her laugh, how come I've never taken the time to hear her laugh? It. Was. Beautiful. It sounded like majestic church bells ringing, and her laughing face. I don't know what is wrong with me right now, but I don't care. I just had an epiphany.

Annabeth Chase is amazing.

**Done! And sorry for taking so long, but my updates should start being quicker than this one! So you guys know the usual. Tell me how you feel, and all that stuff, mwauh, until next time!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	4. Annie

**no A.N today, just the chapter to read.**

**enjoy! **

_"Punctilious- marked by or concerned about precise accordance with the details of codes or conventions" I raised my chin proudly. My mom, Athena Chase, smiled and patted my head affectionately. _

_There was a twinkle in her eyes, "Who taught you that word?" _

_"I read the dictionary." Her face showed shock. _

_"The whole dictionary?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Well aren't you the little seven year old genius!" she tapped the tip of my nose, making me giggle._

_"Athena!" She jumped as my fathers booming voice called her name. _

_The twinkle left her eyes as she spoke. "Well I guess your fathers home. Why don't you go to your room, and wait for me to read you a bedtime story." Her tone was heavy, and she struggled to keep a smile on her face._

_I already knew the routine. The same thing happened every night. The thin walls couldn't muffle the angry voices though. Nor the drunken slur in my fathers speech._

_I sat on my bed, patiently waiting for my mother to come up. I hated when they argued, but tonight something was different. Instead of it usually lasting five minutes, this one lasted for what felt like hours. Instead of my moms usually tired tone, this time she yelled back with just as much vigor. _

_a sound of a blow silenced her. then there were heavy, stumbling steps to their bedroom, but also much quieter ones coming to mine. "Annabeth." My moms voice called out. I saw her face in the white beam of the moon coming in from my window. Her nose was bleeding._

_"Yes mommy?" I hesitantly called out. there was something odd about this.. Something final._

_she looked down and a silent tear rolled down her face. "You know I love you right? I love you so much." I nodded my head. "And even if I'm not around anymore, I still love you okay?" _

_I pieced together things. "Mommy where are you going? Please don't go." She just shook her head and pulled me in an embrace. She rubbed my hair as wet drops fell from our eyes. I soon fell asleep, to her soothing rubs, and the sound of her saying I love you._

_"sofía eínai dýnami̱... Knowledge is power" I whispered the writing on the back of the owl pendant, that was left on my desk. _

_My mom was gone._

"Annabeth! Annabeth wake up!" I felt someone forcibly shake My shoulders. My eyes popped open as I sat up with a gasp. My blurry vision focused in on Reyna, my roommate, standing above me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

besides that horrible memory, "Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

She pointed towards my face. You're crying." My hands reached up, and immediately found she was right.

I rubbed the tears away. "Oh, its probably just allergies." she pursed her lips and nodded slowly. I could tell she didn't believe me, probably cause it isn't even allergy season. I decided to change the subject, "What time is it?"

she looked down at her watch, "About time for tai kwon do practice, come on lets go." she stuck her hand out to help me up. I grabbed it, but instead of helping me up she flipped me by my wrist.

I landed on the ground with a delayed "oomph." After getting my bearings, I glared at her. "What the heck was that for?"

she had the audacity to smile, "Just perfecting my flip." I tried to hold my glare, but ended up smiling, then laughing.

"Trying to catch up to your competition huh." I winked at her, while I got up. I was accounted as a tai kwon do genius in this school. the teacher actually let me teach a class.

she just smiled wider. "There _is _no catching up to you Annabeth." I gave her a crooked smile, grabbed my gym bag, and walked out the door. "So how's that guy doing?" she followed after me.

I craned my neck slightly to give her a confused face. "What guy?"

"Oh you know, dark, dark hair, beautiful smile, gorgeous green eyes." that made me roll _my_ eyes.

"Sounds like you have a crush," I playfully nudged her. "And I guess he's doing okay. I wouldn't know the last time I saw him was in a infirmary two weeks ago." She got this dreamy look in her eyes and just nodded. "What?" that was a look I rarely saw on Reyna.

her eyes cleared up and she innocently looked at me. "What What?"

I wasn't going to let her try to confuse me. "What was that look for?" she sighed since she knew I wouldn't let it go.

"You just sounded.. sad is all, kind of like you want to see him more." I do. Oh how I do want to.

I didn't exactly want to answer her, but she was looking at me expectantly. "Annabeth." saved by the call! but wait, I knew that voice. "Hi," Percy walked up, giving one of his breath-taking, make you forget who you are smiles. You know If the universe is answering wishes, please let Percy return my feelings!

"Hey" I smiled back. We both just stood there, to mesmerized to break the eye contact. well at least I was to mesmerized, Percy was probably wondering why I was looking at him like I was Patrick and he was the krusty krab menu. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Reyna looking back and forth between us. She's smart so I expect her to figure out my monumental crush. "What are you doing on the North side?"

his smile turned slightly bashful, as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Well, I kinda.. I just.. I wanted to see you." I'm pretty sure my heart just busted out of my chest.

I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face. "Oh, well I was just about to go to practice, but you can come if you want, and we can.. maybe hang out after it..?" It somehow came out sounding like a question. I don't think he noticed though, cause his eyes noticeably brightened, "Yeah!" I was surprised at his enthusiasm. "I mean, yeah, that would be cool."

I laughed and turned around, heading into the dojo like place where we practiced. I felt Percy's presence following close behind me. "Anna." my sensei bowed respectfully to me when he saw me. "And you have a visitor too." he bowed his head slightly at Percy. "Will he be joining?"

my eyes shifted over to Percy, basically leaving it up to him to answer. "No no, ill just watch." his lips curled up slightly at the ends.

"Well you're in for a treat then," Sensei Lin's mouth formed a slightly smug smirk; "It's a sparing day." I barely refrained from jumping up and down in joy, sparing days were the best. "Sara, Jess, you're up first." the both nodded and walked to the ring in the middle of the room. The fight was quick, and even though I hate to say it, pretty effortless on Jess's part. Even though she was smaller than Sara, she completely dominated, never giving the other girl a chance.

The rest of the fights zoomed by, until it was soon the black belt division. Reyna went up first against a girl named Ren, she unsurprisingly won. Then, finally, it was my turn. "Annabeth, you're up against me." all eyes widened, except mine, in fact I had a slight smirk on my face. I knew this would happen sooner or later, all my previous spar partners were hopelessly outmatched.

I walked to the ring at the same time as the Sensei, after a bow we both went into our stances. to say I was nervous was a slight understatement. He came out with the ferociousness of a cobra, sending a mirage of kicks at my abdomen. I successfully managed to barely dodge them. His feet and hands were a blur as he attacked, I don't know where I got my sudden burst of speed, but I managed to avoid every strike.

I decided to retaliate, I firmly planted one foot on the ground, before swinging my other one around, successfully knocking the wind out of his stomach. that threw him off for a split second, but that was all I needed. I kicked off of my left foot, bringing my other one barreling around in the air. I got a good hit on his head, then twisted my body again managing to strike him again across the head with my other foot, before I landed on both feet. We're both wearing protective gear so it didn't hurt him, but it did knock him down, which ended the fight.

Complete silence. Then. "Holy crap, Annabeth!" Percy's exclamation made the quiet break, and everyone congratulated me. I went and helped Sensei Lin off the ground, and he sent a smile and bow my way.

"The student has surpassed the teacher." Were his only words before to me, before he walked into his office, signaling that class was over. I wiped the sweat off of my brow, put my hair- that managed to come out of a pony during the fight- back up, and walked over to Percy and Reyna.

"This might have been my only time watching tae kwon do, but even I know that the student must exceptionally good to beat the teacher!" Percy face seemed to be stuck in a permanent state of awe.

Reyna nodded along to what Percy said, "that's Annabeth for you, always going above and beyond." she sent a wink my way to show she was playing.

"Meh," Percy smirked, "I'm pretty sure I could beat her."

Reyna smiled and rolled her eyes, heading out of the room. "Nice to meet you Percy, see you later Annie."

"Annie.." Percy mused, "I like it."

I immediately started shaking my head no. "No no no, I hate that name."

I shouldn't of told him that, because now he has this mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well until I can figure out another nickname, you're stuck with Annie."

I glared at him, "You just love annoying me huh?"

he smiled his infuriatingly, cute smile. "Yep."

**Sorry it took so long, I just always seem to be busy. Anyways since I got a laptop for my Bday updates should come way quicker!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	5. Sneaky

**This is like my fifth time writing this chap. mostly cause I'm picky and indecisive with my writing, and cause I accidentally deleted it. **

**Enjoy!**

"So what you're saying is that you read the whole dictionary when you were seven?" she rolled her eyes and nodded. Probably because this is my umpteenth time asking that question. "Wow, aren't you a little wise girl."

A smile slowly started to grow on her face, but then she pouted. which was the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life; not that I'm noticing her in that way or anything. "It's woman, not girl."

"Nope its girl." I smirked.

She kept the, addicting to look at, pout on her face, "and why is that?"

"Because you were seven when you read it, therefore making it wise Girl, not wise Woman." I winked, while putting out my impeccable logic. She sat there looking at me for a moment, not saying anything. Then all of a sudden dimples started to become prominent on her cheeks as she smiled.

"Okay, enough about me. Since I already told you an embarrassing story earlier, it's your turn to tell me one."

I smiled back at her, then stood up from our weird position on the school steps. "Sure, I'll tell you, then we can go get some Ice Cream."

She rolled her eyes again, which was slowly becoming something cute to see, and stood up with me. "This is like the fifth time you mentioned Ice cream."

I shrugged, "I want some ice cream." She shook her head, laughing, and started walking down the stairs. We headed through the door marked teachers lounge, since that was the quickest shortcut to the caf. No teachers were in there so we didn't get in trouble. "So I was at the beach one day, and I was trying to impress this girl I had a crush on since like ever." she smiled softly, but didn't really meet my eyes. "I was swimming to show off my mad skills, and when I came up she was laughing. It quickly deflated me of course, but then she told me why, and it turned out I had a long strand of seaweed stuck in my ear. All in all, probably my most embarrassing experience ever." Annabeth was laughing hard by the end of my story.

"You're such," she paused to take a breath and steady her breathing. "Such a seaweed brain." I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted.

I was about to say some witty response, but something caught my eyes. "Why is there elevator buttons but no elevator?"

She looked to where I was pointing, and slightly cocked her head to the side. I went and pressed the button, before she could stop me. "Percy," she whispered sharply. "What if we somehow get in trouble for that?"

I shrugged in response, which just seemed to make her angry. Suddenly a loud, grating sound filled the room, as a bookcase started moving to the side. My mouth dropped as I shared a quick glance with her. "Guess we found the elevator," I started walking towards the now open doors, as she followed closely behind me.

The door closed with a soft thump behind us, and her hand immediately went to her neck rubbing something. My eyes trailed it, and I noticed a pendant like mine but in a different design. "Nice pendant, where'd you get it?" I swear I've seen it somewhere.

She looked at me weird, but answered. "My mom." I wanted to investigate it closer, but the door opened, and my attention was diverted to the cavernous opening before me. You know in those movies, where the bad guy has a big lab in a mountain, and its filled wall to wall with tech. Yeah that's what this place looked like, oh and it was filled with people. Lots and lots of people. I knew that if we didn't either move or leave, we would get discovered.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand, pulling her deeper inside, to a surprisingly empty corner. "What is this place?" my eyes scanned every possible thing I could see.

"A lab, I think. What I'm wondering though is why is there a lab beneath our school?" Her brain seemed to be moving a mile a minute, but I was busy focusing on something else. A door marked cryo chamber containment unit.

"I'll be right back," I whispered slinking around the corner.

I heard a intake of breath and a soft whisper, "Wait Percy don't lea-." I was already heading towards the door though, trying to do a James Bond sneak in. Good thing I had my weird 007 phase when I was like fourteen, or I doubt I would be pressed against the wall in a smaller room, looking at things that made my skin crawl. First creepy thing, there were pictures of Me, Annabeth, Luke, Nico, and Thalia all around the room. Second thing, there were cryo-chambers with actually people in them. They were all wearing black, skin tight suits, and the word experiment plus a number was printed across the front of the tank.

Before I could get a closer look, at a oddly familiar person in one of the chambers though, a loud, computerized female voice rang out. "Five minutes till shift change."

"Crap," I whispered to myself. that meant I either had five minutes to look closely at that familiar chamber and get caught, or I had five minutes to high-tail it out of here and maybe come back another night. I'm not the biggest fan of getting caught, so I quietly snuck back out, going back to the place where Annabeth was. Well more like Annabeth wasn't. Cause when I got there, she was no-where to be found. "Wise girl?" I softly called out at first, but when I got no answer I started to get a little more frantic. "Annabeth." What if she got caught and in trouble while I stupidly left her. "Annabeth, where are you?"

Something softly touched my shoulder, and it took all of my willpower not to scream. "Oh my god, Percy. there you are." I turned around and came face to face with the same blonde I was trying to find. What I couldn't figure out is why she was upside down, then I realized she was hanging on to one of the support beams. dang, did she hide up there? "Why did you leave me here alone, I almost got caught by this guard." she softly dropped down.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "Really I am, but right now we got to go." she nodded, and I wanted to grab her hand again, but refrained from doing it. Luckily we made it out and back up the elevator. We didn't stop running until we made it back to the staircase we were on earlier.

She plopped down on the step, and put her head in her hands while catching her breath. I just leaned against the rail, not really sure what to do. "W-what.." she stuttered, took a deep breath, and started again. "What is this place?"

"There were people stuck in cryo-chambers." I blurted out, "It looked like they were being experimented on." She didn't say anything, so I continued, "And they had pictured of us, everyone that came here from our school I mean, all over the walls." That made her take a sharp breath. "This isn't a normal school, Wise girl."

She shuddered softly, "What are we gonna do?"

I gave her a half smile, "We're gonna go all Scooby doo on this place."

* * *

"What do you mean they have pictures of us?!" Thalia's voice rang out rather loudly, to which we all quickly shushed her. Luke looked around nervously, probably afraid they were gonna come get us. While Nico finally wiped the look of indifference off of his face to replace it with a look of thoughtfulness. Thalia looked angry, While Annabeth looked.. Guarded.

"The real question we should be asking is if these pictures were before we came to the school." Annabeth spoke up, quickly interrupting Thalia.

Now that I think about it.. "Oh god," I whispered. "They were, the background in half of them was definitely of home."

"Well crap." Luke whispered, looking sick.

"Wait," Thalia raised her finger. "What were you guys doing in the teachers lounge anyway? Why were you alone together in the first place?" a small smirk adorned her face, and I had to will myself not to blush.

Annabeth huffed besides me, "Thals, is now really the time?"

"Just saying." she grinned at Annabeth.

"Can we just get back to the fact that this freaking school is stalking us!" Luke snapped.

Thalia grimaced, "Well until we figure out the reason why, No. We can't. Cause I choose not to dwell on the depressing things in the world. When you figure out the reason why, then you can think about bringing this crap up to me!" Luke frowned, but kept his mouth shut after that.

"Who are the sneakiest people?" Annabeth asked.

"Why?"

"Because obviously we're gonna need someone to go down there again, and figure out the reason we're being stalked." She said in a matter of fact way.

Nico smirked, "Well of course, I'm one." Everyone nodded there head in agreement, it was scary how sneaky he was at times.

Thalia looked over at Annabeth, "Annabeth's the other one, she's practically a ninja." I chuckled softly at that one.

"So it's decided," I said. "Next meeting we'll set up a time and date for you two to go down," and just like that I was suddenly the leader.

I hit my pencil against my desk, like a makeshift gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

**Does anyone have any good percabeth stories they can suggest I read? I feel like I read every good one from here to Timbuktu. Please and thanks!**

**favorite/follow/review**


	6. I have superpowers!

**Oh god, all I have to say is this is about to get wicked! I stayed up pretty late planning out a lot of crap, and if this isn't the most amazing plot ever, I will shrivel into a tiny ball and die!**

**enjoy!**

Clank! I swiveled around and gaped at Nico, who had very wide eyes, and both of his hands on the air. "Oh my God Nico! Are you trying to kill us?!" I whisper-yelled, since at this moment we were both hiding in a supply closet. In the basement. A.K.A secret lab.

He opened and shut his mouth about five times, before the sound of heavy boots slapping the ground, reached us. I put my 'We're dead' face on, but he just looked torn at me. Suddenly his arms whipped out and wrapped around me. Really where about to die and he tries to make a move on me. No priorities. I lifted my arms to push him off, but the world felt like it turned upside down. My stomach crawled into my throat as I felt my body being pulled to somewhere unknown.

It stopped about five seconds after it started, and we were surprisingly in Nico and Percy's room. How the flipping heck did we get here!? Nico let go of me and groaned, as he leaned on the wall for support. "What just happened?" I whispered, scared of speaking too loud.

"I shadow traveled us." He finally looked like he was feeling better. "First time transporting two people, so it was a little harder on me."

"What the heck is shadow traveling?" My heart beat painfully hard.

He looked down at the ground, "Maybe we should have this conversation with all of us present."

* * *

"So you knew the entire time the reason we were being stalked?" Percy leaned forward.

Nico nodded in confirmation. "I just had to confirm it, that's why I volunteered to go down. There after those pendants around your necks." Thalia's hand shot to her lightning bolt; While Luke glanced down at his (what he called Air Jordan's, but was really just a Nike look-a-like shoe, with wings on both sides) shoe.

"Why would they be after our necklaces?" Thalia looked quizzical.

"Not the necklaces. What's In them." We all gestured for him to go on. "One of all of our parents left when we were younger. Don't ask how I know cause I just do." He explained when Luke opened his mouth to question. "They all left us a pendant, inside of that pendant, if you twist it to the left on the top, then pull the bottom, is a vial. I drank that vial when I found it a long time ago, and.." He trailed off, with way to much suspense. "I got powers."

immediately everyone else started objecting. "No way, powers aren't real man!" Luke.

"That's a little unbelievable." Percy.

"Bull." Thalia.

"That's how you were able to shadow-whatever us earlier." I interrupted all of them. He nodded, and I turned to the doubters. "He's telling the truth." Silence.

Percy stared me down, then relented. "What exactly are your powers?"

Nico shifted his feet uncomfortably, "Well, when I have a shadow, enough rest, and a corner.. I can travel to anywhere I wanna go. I can also.. Summon skeleton warriors." He rushed out.

All eyes practically popped out of there sockets. "Can you bring one now?" Thalia asked in awe.

"I can try," Nico smiled shyly at her, he planted both of his feet on the floor firmly, and raised his arms to about waist height. Suddenly the ground, surrounding the secluded area outside we found to have these meetings, started to rumble, and a hand popped out of the ground. A hand made of bones. The rest of the body followed, and pretty soon standing in front of us was a full fledged, sword wielding, skeleton.

"Two words: freaking. Awesome." Thalia jumped up, starting to inspect the warrior closer.

"So you're saying if we drink this syrup, we'll get powers like that?" Luke now looked really interested.

"I doubt like mine, but yeah you'll get some."

I know I should probably act more logical, and wonder if this serum is healthy, or if this whole thing seems logical, but.. Who cares. I opened up my pendant and took out the vial, "Good enough for me." I quickly downed the tiny jar, and all eyes turned to me curiously. "How will I know what my powers are?"

"Let me see your pendant." Nico requested. I unclasped it and handed it to him, he read the back and then handed it back to me. "What is 9.87654321 Times 1.23456789?"

"12.1932631113" My mouth answered automatically.

"That can't be possible." Luke grumbled digging out his phone; probably to find the answer.

"What are your parents names? Well the ones that left." Nico questioned, Obviously loving being the one in charge.

"Zeus."

"Poseidon."

"Athena."

"Hermes."

For the first time in my whole time knowing him, I saw a genuine, confident smile on his face. "Well then, I know your powers." After leaving another moment for suspense, he seems to love those, he started to talk again. "Zeus, in mythology he is the god of thunder, the skies, ect. That means for you," he turned to Thalia. "You'll most likely be able to control and or summon lightning and electricity. aaand Fly."

I saw the spark run through her eyes, and two seconds later she was all but ripping her pendant in half. Luke calmly started opening his own, "Might as well get mine out of the way." They both drank there vials together.

Nico looked at Luke. "One word for you Luke." Luke closed his eyes, obviously feeling something. "Flash." And just like that he was gone. I barely had time to get out a disgruntled 'what' before he was back. I suddenly realized Flash meant speed. Lucky.

"Slushy anyone?" he held up an icee.

"Wow.." Thalia breathed out, making all of us snap our heads to her, Percy was the first to notice her right arm, causing him to quickly jump away. She slowly brought it up, and I gasped as I saw the electricity arcing between her fingertips. Suddenly she thrust her arm towards the sky, and a magnificent bolt of lightning struck her; the force of it knocking all of us, besides her, off of our feet and back a few inches. I'm pretty sure it cleared a few tree's too. "Oh crap, sorry guys."

"Ouch," I groaned when I sat up.

Luke was on his feet in a split second, literally. "You don't think they saw that do you?" He moved his head from side to side at comical speed.

"Yeah, we should probably get out of here." Percy started to walk back towards the building, but I shot my arm out, catching his hand.. Perfect fit.

"Wait, you didn't drink your vial yet."

His eyes stayed on the part where I was connected to him; then they slowly flicked up towards my face. "I don't know if I should.." He said hesitantly.

"Why?" I stared back into his eyes.

He was silent for a few seconds, then he broke eye contact. "Cause. If the scientist are after these serums, if we drink them doesn't that mean they're after us now." It was more of a statement then a question.

Thank you new, smart brain (I was still smart before.) for a perfect thing to say that will convince him. "We got to have some way to protect ourselves."

He opened his mouth, then closed it, then repeated the whole thing twice. Finally his shoulders sagged slightly, and he let go of my hand, I instantly missed it, to open his pendant. After a noticeable pause, he drank the blue liquid. "Poseidon, Basically everything water, earthquakes, and equestrians." Horses. Really.

"So kelp head over here, should be able to control the water out of that fountain." Thalia looked slightly impressed. "The water lover controls water. Ironic."

"Well.." Percy got a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Might as well go all out," and with that he ran full force towards the edge of the cliff.

"Wait, Percy!" Luke made it to the edge right as Percy went flying over. We all ran up to it, and saw Percy disappear beneath the waves.

Thalia looked ready to launch a full scale panic attack. "Okay, it's Percy. In two seconds his annoying face will pop out of the water." When he didn't come up after two minutes, Thalia was on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees, as she tried her best not to cry. Luke had his head in his hands, and Nico looked crushed. I just felt numb.

"Oomph!" My neck snapped so fast to the side I thought it would snap off. "Ugh.. Water cannon.. not the best idea." Percy sat up, leaning back on his arms.

Without thinking I ran, flinging my arms around his neck, as we both fell to the ground. "You're alive." I breathed out.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is heaven." Percy almost unintelligibly spoke

"Dude!" Luke ran forward. "How are you alive? How'd you not drown? How'd you get up here?"

Percy still had his arms around my waist, and his face in my hair. I was pretty content to sit here all day. "The water.. Protected me. I can also breathe in it. Weird. I know, and I shot myself out of a cannon made of water." Luke looked surprised as heck. "Now time for my own question. Why is Thalia looking at me like I'm about to be the newest trophy on her hunting wall?"

"When she though you were dead, it made he-"

Thalia let out a low, primal growl. "Shut up, Castellan." Luke's eyes widened as he quickly backed up. "You." She pointed her finger at me. "Up." Even I knew better then to argue with her. "And you," she closed in on Percy. "If you ever do something that stupid again, I swear, I will electrocute the entire ocean just to get you. Do I make myself clear?" Pants. Meet piss.

"Crystal." Percy's voice went up a few octaves.

"Good," she stormed off. Electricity flying off of her entire being.

Nico sighed, "Luke, go calm her down before she lets in the whole school on our powers." Luke nodded and then zoomed after her. "Percy," Nico pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What she said, but less deranged murderer."

* * *

So, cool fact about my powers. I can anticipate something a few seconds before it happens. Example, I'm in the quad, and someone accidentally threw a frisbee right at my face. I saw it leave his hands seconds before it really did, and I managed to catch it right before it hit me in the face. "Nice catch." Captain America clone, not gonna lie.. he's hot, says.

"Thanks," I handed him the frisbee when he jogged over. "Not the best throw though." I laughed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I kinda suck at frisbee." I smiled at his bashfulness. "If this was basketball though we would be having a different conversation." We both laughed, as he stuck his hand out. "I'm Kyle."

I shook his hand, "Annabeth."

"Beautiful name, not really common." He held my hand for a few seconds longer, then finally let it go. Not really flirty though. I liked the fact that he wasn't hitting on me.

"Thank my parents indecisiveness for it." He let his dimples appear as he grins. "So you play basketball here?" I don't know why, but I actually wanted to extend this conversation. He intrigued me.

He nodded, "Would you mind walking with me to get something to eat? I would hate to leave mid-convo, but I'm starving." Cue stomach growl.

I laughed again, I seemed to be doing a lot of that with him, "Not at all."

"Great," he turned and threw the frisbee back to his friends, missing horribly, and then opened the door that lead to the cafeteria for me. "Ladies first."

I went in with him following. "Wow, a gentleman, don't see many of you guys anymore."

He chuckled, "Yeah my parents trained me right."

"Must be great parents."

"They were." Crap.

"I'm sorry." I immediately apologized, but he waved it off.

"No harm done. So are you from around here?"

"Nope," I looked at the upcoming cafeteria. "New York, are you?"

"The big apple, Nice. I'm from Cali, can't you tell from the Hollywood good looks." He joked, but..

"Actually yes." a faint tinge of strawberry pink crept up his face.

He held his head high, "You sure know how to boost a guys ego." I laughed loudly at his puffed out chest.

"Only telling the truth," he smiled at me. Why was it so easy to talk to him?

Thalia's black head of hair popped out of nowhere. "Annie, Captain America."

"Skunkie, hi." Kyle grinned at her, but she just frowned at him.

"I told you not to call me that Barnes!"

I laughed at her three year old expression. "Skunkie?"

Kyle nodded, "It was this one time during archery practice, and." He went on to tell the story, with interruptions from Thalia every now and then. By the end of it I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Don't laugh at my expense, Annie." Thalia huffed.

I can't resist it, "But that's what best friends are for.. Skunkie."

"Annabeth!"

**Me. Sleep. Now. Night, loves!**

**favorite/follow/review**


End file.
